Can I ask you a question?
by agentdouble0negative2
Summary: Stiles is full of questions. His target today, Danny.


**So I pretty much ship Derek and Stiles, like hard core. Clearly evident since I have about six fics based around those two. But I decided to break away from that for a while, and am going to take a crack at a Danny and Stiles fic. So I was watching Teen Wolf a couple of days ago . I think the episode was The Tell. You know the scene where Stiles asks Danny if he finds him attractive. So anyways, watching that scene, I just focused on Danny and I don't know about you but it looked like he was thinking about it for a moment. Or maybe my mind was hoping that he was. So I sat myself down with two kitkat bars, a Twix bar, and three capri suns. Have the song The Pieces don't fit here anymore by James Morrison playing in the background and here is the result.******

**Warning: I don't own.**

**Summary: Stiles is always full of questions, his target today, Danny. **

"Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs," a pause "this is chemistry, not a coloring book."

Stiles threw his teacher a look, tilted his head upwards spit up the bright colored highlighter cap and caught in his hand. He then turned towards the teen in front of him, leaning forward he said, "Hey Danny can I ask you a question."

Danny raised his head, but didn't look back he answered, "No."

Stiles was silent for a moment but then said, "Well I'm going to anyway."

Danny sighed, just slightly, as if to say _damn it, really Stiles really_.

"Did Lydia show up in homeroom today?" Stiles asked leaning forward a little more.

Danny, turned his eyes slightly towards the teen back to the paper in front of him, "No" he answered.

Stiles leaned forward again, inching closer, "Can I ask you another question?"

"The answers still no," the goalie said, slight annoyance evident in the tone of his voice

Stiles pressed on, "Does anybody know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"

Danny shifted a bit in his seat, "He" a slight pause "wouldn't tell me."

"But, he's your best friend," Stiles stated.

Danny sighed, twirled the pencil in his finger. Slightly annoyed with the teen but also pained with the questions that were being thrown. The last one had hit a button in him, yes Jackson was his best friend and he knew nothing of the incident. He just shrugged and continued to write. Stiles leaned forward again, edging closer to Danny. "One more question?" he said.

"What," Danny said annoyed, as he sat up a bit.

"Do you find me attractive?"

Danny's eyes shifted, mouth open in shock. _Did Stiles just really ask him that?_ The goalie groaned to himself and looked up, and he said to himself_, really, why, why today, why me_. _Wait, am I actually thinking about answering his question. No, get a hold of yourself Danny. _Stiles was waiting for his answer, he began to lean some more, and soon found himself flailing and falling. The stool landing on the ground with a loud clatter and crash, and Stiles followed.

Danny looked back at the brunette who grumbled a bit. He said nothing and turned back to his notes on his desk. Stiles fixed his shirt and chair before he resumed his spot on the metal piece of furniture. "So I take it, the conversation is over," he said to Danny.

"Yes Stiles conversation over."

"Okay."

Stiles huffed as he turned to his book and resumed highlighting. _Nice going Stiles._ He said to himself as he took a glance at Danny. _You're a complete idiot. You probably scared the guy. _

Danny sighed in relief when the class bell rang, he was very eager to get out of class, out of class and away from Stiles. Far, far away from Stiles, he could tell the teen wanted to continue the conversation. And he was right. As Danny slipped the last book in his backpack, Stiles was by his side. "Sorry Danny," the young teen said.

Danny said nothing and didn't look up to acknowledge the brunette.

"I just, well I don't know why I wanted to ask that, or why I asked it's just, well…you know what never mind, it's not important."

Now that was a lie. Danny finally looked up at Stiles and took notice of the sad look he had on his face. Stiles wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important. Stiles sighed, "you're probably aren't listening anyways, and your silence is clearly the answer."

Danny watched as Stiles turned around and walked out of the classroom. Every fiber in him wanted to shout out after the teen. To answer Stiles' question but he couldn't. He was left speechless. _Curse him_, Danny said to himself as he slung his backpack on his back.

Danny made his way to his locker the whole time, a million things raced through his head.

_Do you find me attractive? I mean seriously what kind of question is that. That's a stupid question. Seriously something is wrong with him. _

_Don't say that about him_, his brain scolded.

Danny scowled to himself, he opened his locker. _I can say whatever I want about him. _

_Oh please, you know it hurts you a little when you do._

Danny took out his chemistry book and replaced it with his math book. He continued to argue to himself, his brain going back and forth.

_I'm serious though, who asks questions like that. He has to be the most annoying kid on the planet._

_Please you're only saying that because you like the boy._

_I do not. _

_Please Danny, you do and you know for a damn fact that the kid is attractive. Stop lying to yourself._

_I'm not lying to myself__._

_Are too, do yourself a favor, find him and tell him, I mean for the love of god, you've been pinning after him since school started. _

Danny slammed his locker shut. "I have not," he growled out.

_Okay fine, believe what you want. _

Stiles day, droned on, he had no more encounters with the goalie. Stiles really wanted to ask the older teen what he asked him in chemistry but decided against it. Danny looked annoyed and Stiles was used to the answer being no. It hurt, a lot, but what else could you do. Besides he had more things to worry about, like the whereabouts of his best friend. Seriously who goes missing for the whole school day, especially with the attack that happened last night, a werewolf attack at that?

The teen was currently pacing his room, cell phone glued to his ear, "I'll kill you, do you understand me, I'm gonna kill you and I'm too upset to come with a witty description on how I'm gonna kill you but I'm just gonna do it okay," Stiles pulled the phone away from his ear, he glared at it and continued, "I'm gonna.." he trailed off and growled, "goodbye!" and he threw the device onto his bed.

Stiles huffed as he threw himself onto his bed. The incident last night, Scott not being in school and not to mention the weird, stupid and embarrassing conversation with Danny was signs a very successful messed up day. Oh god and not to mention the parent teacher conference tonight, he really hoped his teachers would be in a good mood and share nice news. Though at the rate his day was going, well, that could very well not happen.

The teen's thoughts drifted towards the conversation he had in Chemistry with Danny. I mean if you would call it a conversation. After all Danny didn't seem to thrilled to be talking to him, he seemed annoyed. Then again he kept on pressing on with question after question. And he did ask him a ridiculous one at that. "I mean seriously Stiles," the teen said to himself, "who asks someone out of the blue if you find me attractive."

_Oh me. That's right_. _Well I mean you could ask someone else, but nope it had to be Danny. Well you did ask Scott but Scott didn't answer. So what would make Danny any different?_

"Cause you were hoping he'd be different," Stiles answered himself.

_Cause you love him?_

"Whoah, strong word!"

_Oh okay, sorry you like the boy. _

Stiles sighed, now he was arguing with himself. Out loud none the less. He didn't notice the doorbell ring, or the constant knocking that followed afterwards. The sheriff did though, he bypassed his son's room hearing the teen talk to himself as he walked down the stairs and to the front door. The sheriff opened the door slowly. "Hey Mr. Stilinski."

"Oh hey," the Sheriff tilted his head, searching his memory banks for a name, "Danny right?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, is Stiles home?"

"Yes, he's in his room, shouldn't be hard to find, he's talking to himself."

Danny smirked. "Sounds like him."

"Go ahead and go on up, I have to go to the station before I head out to the parent teacher conference thing," the sheriff stated.

"Okay, well thanks Mr. Stilinski."

The Sheriff nodded, "Bye Stiles! I'm heading out! And you got a friend here, please stay out of trouble," he hollered as he walked out the front door. Danny began to head up the stairs as Stiles replied back.

"Bye dad!" Stiles called back, "And who's here?"

"Hey Stiles."

Stiles jumped, from his position on the bed. "Danny!" he cried out in shock.

"Stiles," Danny said with a nod

"Hey, so uh…hey" _Really, Stiles really, could you sound more stupid._

Danny moved across the room and sat himself down in the teen's computer chair. "Sorry for dropping in on you unannounced."

"No it's no problem."

"I came here to ask you something."

Stiles sat up. "Alright, what is it?"

"I need you to ask me again, the question you asked me today in Chemistry."

Stiles huffed. "No thanks Danny, I'd rather not, I've embarrassed myself already, I don't intend to do it again."

"Please Stiles," Danny said, pleaded, whined, hint of need etched in his voice.

Stiles looked up, making eye contact with the other teen. The goalie looked different from this morning. His demeanor wasn't one of annoyance. In fact he looked nervous. _Damn him for looking adorable,_ Stiles thought. "Alright," Stiles sighed, "Do you find me attractive?"

Danny stood up and crossed the room. Stiles gulped and began to back up from his position on his bed. Danny was over him in seconds, just hovering, Stiles gulped. "Please don't hit me."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I didn't come here to hit you, go ahead ask me again."

"Do you find me attractive?"

Danny nodded. "Very attractive."

Stiles eyes widened in shock. "What?" he choked out.

Danny grinned. "I said that you are very attractive."

"Oh." _Smooth Stiles. Real smooth._

Danny laughed and Stiles felt his heart melt, Danny looked adorable when he laughed "Oh," Danny said, "that's all you have to say."

Stiles nodded. "Well, uh, thanks."

"Now I have a question for you?"

"Okay."

"Do you find me attractive?"

Stiles nodded. "Yes."

"Good."

Danny then bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips. Stiles shell shocked for a moment, didn't respond.His mind was running at a mile a minute._ Holy shit, is this really happening, yep this is really happening._ Danny pull away, when he didn't feel the teen respond, now he was the one that was embarrassed. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Stiles didn't say anything, a hand reached up to the back of Danny's head and pulled him back in, crashing his lips against his. Danny moaned, he lowered himself so he was flush against Stiles, a hand reached up to fist the brunette's shirt. Tongue clashed against each other and Danny was shocked at how dominant Stiles was being. Stiles tore his lips away from Danny, breathing ragged, "Hey Danny," he breathed out.

Danny looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"One more question?"

Danny rolled his eyes but a smile followed. "Yes Stiles."

"Does this mean you like me? I mean I'm pretty sure you do because you don't go kissing someone unless you like them." Stiles rambled on, "because you know I.." he trailed off, took in a breathe "I like you."

Danny nodded, and placed a gentle kiss on Stiles forehead. "Yes Stiles, I like you, for some unknown reason I really like you."

Stiles grinned. "Oh in that case one more question."

Danny laughed, collapsing on top of younger teen, head buried in Stiles' chest. "Nope, you've used up the amount of questions you're allowed to ask me."

Stiles pouted. "Come on Danny, just one more, please?"

"Alright, last one."

"Does this mean we're together?"

At this Danny lifted his head up, "I don't know, good question, do you want us to be together?"

Stiles nodded. "Yes, you know if, umm if it's okay with you, I would like us to be together."

"Alright, then we are."

Stiles sighed. "Okay good."

"Good." Danny said as laid his head back down.

"Danny? One more question?"

Danny laughed, arms went up to hold Stiles as he shifted his body and rolled them over. He tangled their legs together, and still kept his hold on the teen. Stiles was grinning the whole time, Danny looked up at him and noticed the mischief dancing in the brunette's eyes. "You don't have a question do you?" Danny asked. 

"No, just checking, too see if I can get away with it now that we're together."

"Damn you for being adorable."

Stiles eyes widened. "You think I'm adorable?"

"Stiles no more questions."

**Thoughts? Good? Bad? Yes? No? Review? Please? **


End file.
